We have developed a mathematical model which describes the impact of screening on the temporal natural history of cervical cancer. A key input to this model is the disease natural history in an unscreened population. We have done simulation runs using assumed models for cervical cancer's natural history. This year we plan to exercise our model using data based inputs derived from the British Columbia Cervical Cancer Screening Program.